Words of Wisdom
by King Sirahk
Summary: A simple glimpse of ten small stories. Zutara.


A/n: My first Avatar the Last Airbender story! Never thought I would actaully write one, just thought I would be a reader only. But I noticed that as much as I loved reading the fics, mostly Zutara or Taang, there's not enough of them. Hah! And I love these sorts of things, one word and a small glimpse of a story behind it. And its very tough not to mention annoying when that's what you're craving to read and you can't find it among hundreds of stories. So after I couldn't find what I wanted, I wrote it! Solution solved!

Don't worry RuroKen fans, I'm not going anywhere. Just...I'm lazy and I've been hit with the A:TLA bug, **_hard_**! Curse you, Mike and Bryan for making it the series so wonderful! But I may have to start writing more A:TLA fandom, this was really fun to do! Ok, my time is up. READ!

* * *

**Words of Wisdom**

**Stop- **The word 'stop' no longer existed in her vocabulary. It disappeared, just like her will and her strength to end this. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, this act that could ruin them both. She knew it was wrong and that she should be pushing him off her, screaming the forgotten word like the fire he so strongly controls. But there is something that is holding her back from the 'right' action, from doing the one thing that could reverse the whole situation. She couldn't quit, she didn't want to, no matter how wrong his kisses were or his touch. She couldn't find it in herself to end it, not now, not when his lips pressed against her neck, his hands roaming across her body. No, she wouldn't stop this and from the looks of things, neither would he.

**Shopping- **If there's one thing that Zuko hated more than his crazy, uncontrollable sister, it's shopping. It was pointless, annoying and if you come across a crazed lady in her mid-40s during the after-Thanksgiving sale it could be deadly. Now it was just the beginning of summer so there wasn't a crazy early-Christmas shopper that was out to get him today, but still Zuko sat there bored, waiting on the girl that dragged him into the store, slurping down a soda when finally the door opened. Thinking she was done, Zuko stood up to get ready to leave but was stunned to see Katara in a blue two piece bathing suit that showed everything her mother gave her and more than her brother would have allowed her to show. She turned to give him a 360 degree view, "What do you think?" Zuko sank back into his seat and stared for a moment before her question processed into his mind. Clearing his throat he managed to say, "You going to wear that more often right?

**Boys-**If there's one thing that Katara learned while she was in kindergarten it was that boys are gross. Slimy, messy and just plain disgusting notto mention annoying and weird. They always claimed that girls had cooties but Katara believed it was the other way around. She never understood how some of the older girls liked to hang out with them and always giggled at their poor jokes. And even though Aang was cute he still kinda grossed her out a little with the whole hand sucking thing _after_he touched something like the fridge or his puppy Appa. But as she stared at this second grader with a bright red t-shirt she just shoved to the ground after he walked over and crushed her brand-new chalk sticks with_out _apologizing and after staring into his wide golden eyes, she could hear her mother saying, "_Oh you may not like boys now Katara, but you will soon." _

**Soft- **Zuko ran his hand gently over the baby's head, _his _baby's head. The baby's smooth, dark locks felt like silk under Zuko's palm, as he brushed his newborn son's hair, admiring him as he slept softly in his father's arms. Zuko held his son close as he leaned back into the rocking chair, quietly rocking back and forth in the dark nursery, the only light coming from the night-light that sat next to him. Zuko leaned his head back and closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft breathing that is coming from the son he helped create with her.

**Ball- **A single mistake. A simple flick of the wrist, and BAM! Zuko was down like a sack of potatoes, the wind blowing out of his lungs. He could hear someone screaming his name and someone laughing. A stupid tennis ball that felt like a ball of lead when it collided with his groin. He took a breath of air and rolled on his back against the asphalt of the street. He took this moment to try to regain feeling in his now bruised area. He opened his eyes to noticed Suki with a worried expression leaning over him, he finally registered that Toph was the one that was laughing and she seemed to have gotten a friend, Aang was on all fours right next to her. Zuko growled, he opened his mouth to threaten the two but instead he felt something really cold being placed on his recent wound. Katara, the culprit, looked over at Zuko, her hand still on the ill-placed ice pack, telling him to keep it there for a little while. Zuko turned red but Katara didn't seem to notice and kept her hand where it shouldn't be. The laughter suddenly got louder.

**Shelter- **Zuko was seething, and he wasn't trying to contain it. He was just looking at her and that _bruise_. Right there on her gorgeous face, encircling that beautiful, captivating blue eye that was pleading with him not to do anything, to just let it go. He can't, _won't_. "Zuko, please…" her voice barely above a whisper. Katara places her cool hand against Zuko's chest, which was burning even under his shirt. "I left for a reason, so please…" she told him, looking up from her hand and into his glaring, golden eyes, "Don't go," her lips began to tremble as she tried to hold back the tears, "don't go after him…" She caved, crying into Zuko's shoulder. Zuko's anger left him, his arms gathering around Katara, holding her as he listened to the terrible sound of her tears. As much as he wanted to after the bastard that hit her, right now he was Katara's safe place, her shelter.

**Music- **Katara didn't know why Zuko hid his talent away from everyone, but she now knew why his uncle always pestered him to play. It was so naturalfor him to simply pick up an instrument, even one that he's never seen or heard of and after a few minutes of tinkering with the piece of metal or wood he would begin to play a melody of something she knew and could hum along to or something else all together. After he would finish the unknown lullaby she would ask him if he just made it up and he would just merely shrug and say "I just let my fingers follow the keys, it's no big deal." Katara stared at him for a moment before she would peck him on the cheek and say, "Well keep playing my musical genius."**  
**

**Vampire- **He'd become come one of them for her. He'd give up his heart, his soul, his sanity, his life just to be with her. She tells him no, she tells him that what he has, this poor excuse of living and mortality that she so desperately wants to have is better than what she is. She tells him it's not glamorous, and the things he has witnessed or heard about is mostly for show or just a lie in general. But she doesn't get it. He doesn't want to become the monster she fears might come through if she's not careful. No, he wants to be the beast with her, for her. He's not there to bask in the power or the glory. He wants to be there by her side till the very end. Till the day the sun destroys them, till the earth stops spinning, or until they both breathe their last breath. But only if he's by her side. For they can be monsters together, for always until time itself runs backwards.

**Dangerous- **Everyone has told her that his dangerous, that he's no good, that he'll just crush her and leave her and not think twice. And she knows that he's dangerous, that he's no good. He's cruel, arrogant, and rude and just has a bad attitude. He's the typical bad boy; he doesn't think twice about little innocent girls like her, in fact one of her friends joke about that he probably eats little innocent souls for breakfast. She knows all this. She even knows of the rumor that he might be dating some well-experience, not-so-innocent girl from school. She knows, she knows all of it, she's heard every rumor possible and where their sources come from and who started the stupid, over-the-top lie and in some of the worse cases, the truth. She's not stupid and she should know better. But it won't help her now. Not when she has fallen in love with the town's dangerous outcast. Just like he wanted from the very beginning.

**Process- **"Did you know, that green is the color of jealousy, and I might not be able to see colors but I can totally feel the jealousy not to mention the hatred that's radiating off of you right now, Sweetness," Toph grinned as she and Katara stood where she supposedly is watching Sparky walk away with a rather dull girl. Katara was seething, "Her? Her of all the people in the whole town, he picks her!" Katara throws her arms in the air in disbelief and looking over at her petite friend, "Can you believe him? And her? Did you see her glaring at me?" But before Toph could respond, Katara was quick to cut in, "Don't answer that." Toph closed her mouth and just waited for Katara to continue her rant. But while Katara grumbles under her breath, Toph wonders how long it will take for Katara to realize that Zuko was waiting for her to finally recognize his feelings for her and that he was just using the good old routine of finding some other girl just to get Katara to notice. But as Katara starts yelling at the sky, Toph and random objects that they pass on the way home, Toph sighs and knows it going to be a _very_ long process…


End file.
